


DayMare

by Blodhgrama



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Love, Multi, Mysterious, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhgrama/pseuds/Blodhgrama
Summary: The night then two mysterious girls met in the bar. Little did they know that the second they laid their eyes on each other, they will be forever connected with one another.





	DayMare

**Chapter 1**

**Song: The Other Side - Ruelle**

 

**This One Perfect Night**

**Love Is Patient. Love Is Jealous.**

**Love Is Selfless. Love Is Selfish.**

**Love Is Hopeful. Love Is Hopeless**

**Love is Kind. Love Is Blind**

           

_A long time ago you knew it was better to live that way. Forgetting this deep hurt, ignoring this cruel pain, blocking all of the feelings. Letting it all go. That’s why now it is just easier that way, because you have just suffered so much and you are just tired of all of this._

_So you built these giant, defensive walls around yourself. You stand here, in this black and white room, wearing these shining, impenetrable armors you surrounded your hearth with._

_But that doesn’t mean that you weren’t curious how everything will be if you had a slight chance._

_And all it needed was one moment to break it all. Just that one perfect moment. A look. Just a simple look at this one person. At one heart who had been also suffering from this unbearable pain._

_This one moment, look, voice, touch and it changed everything._

_Everything forever._

The night was warm and bright from the town lights. The streets were full of people and traffic seemed busier than ever. But the beach, the beach was quiet. It seemed like the only place you could just go and forget, forget all of it, all of it around you.

* * *

 

 Located: 22.30 p.m. in west *“Infinity”nightclub near the beach.

* * *

 

*”Infinity” night club – A club having seven different styles of music in separate dance floors.

Emily Fields a tall, tanned girl, with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes. A guarded girl whose life seemed so different few years ago, until that one night, which changed everything.

 Emily sat at the table near a bar with a spinning glass of whiskey in her hand, drowning in the darkness, so nobody could see her from the distance. Brunette rarely has moments when she can actually relax and enjoy the night after a really hard week.

Not being a fan of the party’s or loud places, she was sitting in one of relax zones, where were playing slow songs, but you could still slightly hear loud music through the walls.

So then Emily finally puts her phone in her pocket after turning it off, because of her best friend Hanna wasn’t letting her to relax and enjoy the night. She loved Hanna, she was like her sister, but sometimes she was a little crazy and going to kind of place like this with her, meant no time to rest at all.

As Emily looked up from her phone, she started to scan the room. The brunette turned her head towards the right side of the room and slowly with a little slip of her drink she turned her head. She saw a couple sitting far away in the right corner. Emily glanced over the room until her chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones.

 Emily felt how her fingers tightened around the glass, how everything around her slow down, she could even swear that the music was playing slower than usual. Getting back her ability to move, brunette clenched her hand in reflection of excitement and fear.

Emily’s vision fixed on the sight in front of her. As much as she knew what a bad idea this was if she will get involved, for the first time in ages, she truly felt and knew that she just needed this.

A little further stood a stunning, mysterious girl with a most elegant black dress, with a glass of red wine in her right hand. Her golden hair curled up and resting on her shoulders.

Emily picked up her drink and slightly bent it towards the blonde with a charming smile, like greeting her. The girl also lifted her glass, filled up with a dark red liquid, responding with an enchanting smile.

For a couple of minutes they were just looking at each other and it seemed just perfect that way. It was like they didn’t need anything else. In unison blonde girl started walking towards her, while Emily with a gentle gesture invited her to sit in front of her.

 “Enjoying the night?” asked mysterious girl.

            As much confidence as she gained through these years, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to say these words if not the alcohol in her system. “Now much more, than I met mysterious you,” said Emily with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 

            Located: 22.30 p.m. standing in front of west “Infinity”nightclub near the beach.

* * *

 

“Okay, I got it,” said Alison she reached the popular nightclub. “I have to go, bye” before the person on the other line could say something, she ended the call. Slipping her phone in her purse and entering the club.

Pushing through the people and skipping loud areas, Alison entered relax zone. Even if the music here was slow, you could still hear ‘Primadona girl’ blowing through the walls.

As she ordered the drink and was about to head to sit somewhere in the back, she froze as her bright blue eyes connected with deep brown ones.

Alison was admiring the tanned beauty in front of her. How her dark hair was resting on her shoulders, how her chocolate eyes seemed detected every detail. How something changed than their eyes met.

And now she was sitting in front of this mysterious woman, looking into her chocolate orbs and a bright smile, listening to her soft voice.

Felling a hit rushing to her cheeks, making her blush, because of her answer and she never blushed.

 “Well, that’s my job, to keep the mystery” she said with a grin on her face. Well, that was kind of true the big part of her job was to be secret and mysterious. “Difficult week?” asked Alison gently pointing into Emily’s glass, but not breaking the gaze.

 “Yeah, kind of… A lot…” she didn’t know why she was so open to the blonde girl, she couldn’t do that, but talking with her was so nice and easy. She didn’t think that ocean blue eye’s girl could understand even a half of her difficult week and especially her job, but before she could finish the sentence blonde cut her.

 “Running and driving?” like reading her mind said blonde and smiled, then Emily’s eyebrows raised a little in amazement.

 “Correct, how you knew?’ asked curiously Emily, leaning a little forward. Blonde also bent towards the brunette with a little smile.

 “Usually I can say much more about the person, but with you it’s harder, so I just guested?” Alison couldn’t believe her own words, she will never say such things to the person she just met, even to a person she have known for a few years. Alison felt safe around her, even if it was dangerous for her to say such things she didn’t mind to risk. The blonde was very curious herself why reading Emily was so hard, this girl different. So what she guested was exactly what Alison was doing this hall week.

            Emily smiled to herself, for some strange reason she was feeling proud that someone like Alison couldn’t read her so easily.

 At the moment started to play another slow song.

 “Mmm, I love this slow song,” said Alison slowly closing her eyes.

 “The Other Side by Ruelle” said Emily, admiring every detail of Alison’s beautiful face. The need of remembering every inch of blondes face was bizarre.           

Alison’s eyes shot open then Emily finished her sentence. “You know it?” She said, raising her eyebrows.

 “Of course, it’s pretty nice song” Emily enjoyed seeing amused Alison’s face it made here look even more beautiful. “You want to dance?” said Emily almost in the whisper with a warm smile.

            For a second Alison looked shocked. “Here?”

            Emily stood up with a little grin on her face, as she came closer to Alison, stretched out her hand and leaned towards the blonde to whisper.

“Where else, goddess?”

When Alison felt brunette’s hot breath on her skin, she felt how her whole body shivered. She smiled at Emily’s words and took her hand.

They went in the middle of the room, which also drown in the dark, but they were still available to see each other. Then Emily put her hands gently on blonde’s waist, a second after Alison rested her hands on Emily’s firm shoulders, she was impressed how strong brunette’s arms seemed.

For a few seconds they were slowly moving in the music rhythm. For a second on Alison’s face appeared a surprised reaction, ‘the goddess’, but she hid it as fast. Before Emily could ask.

 “Why would you called me ‘goddess’” asked Alison analyzing brunets expression.

 “Well, I still don’t know your name,” said Emily with a smile.

 “Would you like to know?” Alison said in the whisper, that if Emily wasn’t standing so v close to her she wouldn’t be able to hear.

            Emily’s heart rate quicken listening to Alison’s words, she never was so intrigued to know anything then now, so she slowly nodded. Of course she wanted to know, she wanted to know all about her, even after this it is going to chance her all the time

            Alison wrapped her hands around the brunette’s neck, pulling her even closer and slowly leaned forwards to whisper.

 “Alison”

            Emily’s body set on fire, then she felt that blonde’s hands made contact with her neck. She felt Alison’s hot breath on her neck, which made her shiver. It felt so good to be so close to Alison. Their bodies fit together perfectly. With a quick move Emily spin Alison around making her stomach made contact with the blonde‘s back. When she slowly moved her hands from behind down from her torso and gently pulled Alison closer. First she leaned to brush her nose slightly through the blonde’s jaw. Alison eye’s closed for a second at the sensation and Emily whispered.

 “It’s nice to meet you Alison”.

            Once more Emily spindled them around, now facing each other. She pulled her face away to look at these brilliant blue orbs. Their body’s firmly pressed into each other, their lips inched apart.

 “Now, it’s your turn, killer,” said Alison silently before exhaling the air. She didn’t notice she was holding. She smiled at herself how she just called brunette, it seemed to perfectly fit her for now. 

Emily smirked “Well, this is your lucky day, because it was supposed to be a secret”.

            Then Emily moved her hands again, but now she wrapped her arms firmly around Alison’s waist, still keeping the blonde’s perfect body close to her. Alison’s soft scent was driving Emily crazy.

 “Emily” she whispered.

            Alison’s face spread a warm smile, she felt dizzy, because of every move Emily made.

            They were slowly dancing, looking into each other eyes. Emily felt this indescribable feeling like they could understand each other like nobody else could. Like they met thousand years ago and now they finally found their way back to one another. Alison made her feel like she haven’t felt in years.

Of course it was perfectly clear that it was very dangerous for them to know their real names, to talk even. It was always dangerous. They probably will never going to meet after this night. Where were thousand of reasons why they just couldn’t be together. It was hard, it really was.

And all this hurt that made them build these tall walls or put these unbreakable armors to protect their hearts and themselves from this unbearable pain. But even after this night is going to hurt again, they are going to let their thick walls and heavy armors down for a short time, because they are just sick of this constant feeling of protection. And let someone really special to touch a piece, even if it is a really small one of their hearts. This one perfect night.

Even if tomorrow everything is going to be the same, even if after this it will never going to be the same.

Alison and Emily leaned forwards and rested their foreheads together. Alison closed her eyes and whispered.

 “This one perfect night”

 “Yeah, this perfect night” whispered Emily.

            The song ended, but neither of them wanted to release each other. Now they are looking deeply into each other’s eyes

 Emily finally said. “Do you want to go outside?’ Alison smiled, closed lips smiled and nodded.

            They headed out of the club and now were walking through the beach. It was peaceful here,  you could hear how the waves hit the shore. They stopped as they reached the wooded a path, which led to the new ‘Sapphire’ hotel.

            Emily looked at the ocean, took a deep breath and smiled at it.

 “Mmm, I love this,” said Emily, looking towards the water.

            Alison was smiling to herself seeing how much brunette admired water.

            There were a few minutes of comfortable silence, just looking into the peaceful ocean.

 Then Alison finally said. “So are we going to keep all of this, this mysterious and interesting way?”

Emily narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then she turned towards Alison she understood what she meant. “Yeah, why not, no details, just names, hope to meet again” said Emily. Alison seemed to feel the same.

“Yeah, but you know what they say about hope, ‘Hope breeds eternal mystery’” said Alison.

“Maybe, but let this time to be different” Emily said with a grin.

            Alison couldn’t help, but smile at the brunette, she felt how her chest filled up with a warm feeling.

            Emily looked at the Alison, and then down at her hands, her right hand thumb was slowly rubbing on ring finger located silver ring with three engraved symbols.

She took off the ring, put it in her hand and squeezed it slightly.  Alison’s eye’s followed every Emily’s move, she was very curious what brunette was doing. After a few seconds Emily stretched her hand forwards with a ring in her hand and said looking deep in blue Alison’s eyes.

 “Take it”

Alison narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why?”

Emily smiled, she gently reached Alison’s right hand. She put her ring in Alison’s hand and closed her palm with her fingers. Still holding her hand said. “It will be another reason for us to meet again”.

            Alison squeezed a ring in her hand and opened it. Her heart beat faster. She looked at the brunette’s ring and then her sight travel a little up her hand and she smiled. “Well, then,” she said, taking off the ring from her right hand finger. “We are going to switch”.

            Emily smiled widely at Alison’s gesture as she took Alison’s ring.

            Now they were holding each other’s rings in their hands.

 “It was amazing to meet you, Emily” said Alison, but she didn’t want to leave the brunette, because after this, they could never meet again.

 “Yeah, it was very special,” said Emily, smiling. She didn’t want to let blonde go. She didn’t want to maybe never see her ocean eyes, her smile, which every time, let her forget everything around, ever again.

            Alison looked one more time into these brilliant brown orbs, picturing her perfect white smile and memorizing every detail of her face. She squeezed Emily’s ring firmly one more time, like it was the most important thing and started to walk backwards slowly. “I hope we meet again ‘killer’” said Alison.

 “Yeah, I will be waiting,” she said with a grin on her face, but then her eyes widen, then she realized it was the second time, that blonde called her like that.

            Then Alison turned around and started walking towards the hotel, after about fifteen seconds she heard Emily’s voice.

 “Don’t forget me!” she shouted.

            Alison turned around still walking, she saw a mischievous smile on Emily’s face, which made her smile widely. “I won’t!” she shouted back. She admired tanned goddess one more time, she already missed Emily. Then she turned around and headed towards hotel near the beach. Before she whispered to herself one more time “I won’t. Never”.

            Emily waited until Alison entered the building. She looked down at her hand with Alison’s ring. It was also silver, with small red ruby inside of it, which you could notice only holding the ring in your hands, also with a cut flames around it. She squeezed ring firmly. She is going to miss Alison so much, she already did.

            After a second Emily’s face spread a smile, because of an idea she just got.


End file.
